Sparks Fly (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Ariadna de Teseo
Summary: La hermana pequeña de Katniss es cosechada y ella toma su lugar. Luchando con el horrible Capitolio y su persona como la Chica en llamas. ¿Se enamorará de ella un tributo inesperado? Y si lo hace, ¿ella reprimirá sus sentimientos para volver a casa? ¿O va a ceder a su persistencia? Las chispas vuelan mientras Katniss trata no sólo con su supervivencia, sino también con su humanidad
1. La cosecha

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic o****riginalmente fue escrito en inglés por HeyoMyFellowReaders101. Yo sólo me encargaré de traducirlo.**

******Summary: **La hermana pequeña de Katniss es cosechada y ella toma su lugar. Luchando con el siempre horrible Capitolio y su persona como la Chica en llamas. ¿Se enamorará de ella un tributo inesperado? Y si lo hace, ¿ella reprimirá sus sentimientos para volver a casa? ¿O va a ceder a su persistencia? Las chispas vuelan mientras Katniss trata no sólo con su supervivencia, sino también con su humanidad.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Los bosques del distrito 12 estaban brillando hoy. Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y yo estaba haciendo mi camino a través de los bosques al lugar donde Gale y yo nos encontramos. Me fui de casa desde hace una hora y media, corriendo por el costado de la valla sin carga. Es algo divertido cómo el Capitolio nunca notó las actividades de rebelión aquí. Pero nadie estaba planeando en decirles por ahora, de igual forma.

Este año son los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre. Hoy ha pasado a ser el día más temido del año: La cosecha, la selección de dos infortunados jóvenes que morirán en este enfermizo certamen. Prim despertó la noche anterior, gritando acerca de ser elegida. Usualmente esto no es poco común, es su primer año y lo último que quiero es que se sienta asustada. Ella sólo tiene doce años, y no debería conocer esta clase de miedo.

La sostuve, mientras mi madre dormía en la cama al lado de nosotras, inconsciente ante el hecho de que su hija estaba llorando. Supongo que siempre me pregunté si todavía confiaría en ella si mi padre continuara vivo, a pesar de haber muerto en una explosión en una mina cinco años atrás. Lo que más me duele es que no perdí sólo a un padre ése día, una parte de mi madre estaba enterrada con él.

Acercándome al exuberante acantilado, veo la figura encorvada de Gale mirando hacia las colinas y montañas. Mientras me acerco, él voltea, dándome una cálida sonrisa.

— ¡Hola!—me dice, levantándose y abrazándome.

— ¡Hola!— le respondo, mirando alrededor a su mochila. Se da cuenta de mi mirada y se separa de mí para agarrar el paquete. Me siento y dejo mi arco al lado de mi vaina de las flechas. Hurgando en su bolsa, Gale saca una flecha con una barra entera de pan. Mis ojos se abren ante la visión y tomo la flecha de sus manos.

—El panadero me cambió eso por una ardilla. Supongo que estaba siendo generoso—me explica, claramente complacido.

—Bueno, el queso de Lady y este pan harán una buena comida—Me reí, sacando el pan de la flecha.

—Gracias, Prim—exclama, cortando el pan en pequeñas rebanadas, para guardar suficiente para su familia y la mía.

Comimos en silencio, saboreando cada mordida del pan, que aún estaba cálido, con el dulce queso de cabra.

—Podríamos hacerlo, ya sabes—dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Irnos, vivir en los bosques. Podríamos hacerlo, solo tú y yo—él dice—. Viviríamos por nuestra cuenta.

— ¿No lo notarían? Digo, dos personas yendo a través de los bosques. No dudaríamos ni cinco millas—Gale debió haberse golpeado la cabeza, porque no está pensando en orden.

—No, llegaríamos más lejos. Tal vez poder establecernos, formar una familia.

Miro hacia la pradera, luego hacia mis manos.

—Yo nunca quiero niños—murmuro, descomplacida ante lo que Gale está sugiriendo—. Además, yo tengo a Prim, y tú tienes a tu familia. No podemos sólo sacar a ocho personas fuera del distrito. Ellos lo notarían. Es muy riesgoso.

—Como sea—él dice—. Sólo olvídalo—Me quedo quieta y tranquila en mi lugar.

Luego de una rebanada o dos, empacamos el resto y preparamos nuestras armas. Cargo mi arco, mis instintos se establecen mientras me preparo para asaltar silenciosamente a mi presa.

La primera ardilla entra en mi vista y paro en seco. Nos siente a Gale y a mí pero tenemos mucha experiencia como para ceder nuestra locación. Antes de que la ardilla lo sepa mi flecha está clavada en su ojo, enviándola por el suelo mientras caminamos para recuperarla.

Los sinsajos paran de cantar a un punto mientras nosotros cazamos, y en menos tiempo del que puedes decir ''Quemador'' Gale y yo nos escondemos en un arbusto, anticipando el aerodeslizador del Capitolio.

Como si fuera una señal, que vuela por encima de los árboles a una velocidad decente, a punto de aterrizar en el Distrito 12. Miro a Gale para ver si tiene algún consejo, pero sus únicas palabras se hablan con el dedo índice llevado a los labios. Asiento con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que está la señalando y me arrastro a través de los árboles para recuperar mi ardilla.

—Mejor regresamos—digo después de que tenemos tres ardillas y un par de conejos por las trampas de Gale.

—Además, ¡queremos que la suerte esté siempre de nuestro lado!—Gale dice, imitando el ridículo acento del Capitolio de Effie Trinket, haciéndome doblar de risa.

Pronto estamos cerca de la valla del distrito 12 y nos despedimos.

—Te veré en la cosecha—afirmo, recibiendo un gruñido de Gale.

—Sí, y usa algo bonito—me dice volteando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Caminando a mi casa veo a Prim a través de una ventana y sonrío, viendo que ella está usando uno de mis viejos atuendos para la cosecha que es un poco grande para ella.

—Bueno, ¿no luces linda?—le digo, caminando a través de la puerta. Agachándome, ahora estoy mirando ligeramente su rostro. Ella se ríe y pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Prepararé algo para las dos—mi madre susurra. Una emoción atraviesa mi cara, y continúo sonriendo.

—E-está bien—le respondo vacilando antes de dirigirme hacia nuestra habitación.

Durante este período de tiempo me desnudo, me lavo y salgo de la vieja bañera. En mi cama yace un vestido azul claro que sólo podría ser el viejo vestido de mi madre para la cosecha. Secándome a mí misma con una vieja prenda me pongo el vestido y me cepillo el cabello. Prim y mi madre pronto entran en la habitación.

— ¿Podrías trenzar mi cabello?—le pregunto.

—Por supuesto—me responde calmadamente antes de trabajar en mi cabello. Después de que acaba me paro en frente del espejo, examinando la simple imagen.

—Desearía ser tan hermosa como tú—Prim hace pucheros, sacando el labio inferior.

—Oh, no. Eres hermosa justo de la manera que eres—Levantándola, meto la parte de atrás de su camisa demasiado floja en la falda—. Ahí tienes, patito—Ella sonríe a mi comentario.

—Quack, quack—Ambas reímos hasta que una campana suena, señalando que debemos dirigirnos a la plaza. Mi sonrisa se tambalea, miro afuera para ver a las familias caminando a través de la veta.

—Vamos—dice mi madre.

Para cuando llegamos a la plaza mi madre se para en la primera línea de las familias. Prim y yo hacemos nuestro camino hacia las mesas lineadas con agentes de la paz, hasta que ella se detiene, con una mirada horrorizada en su cara.

—Prim, Prim está bien. Ellos sólo tomarán un poco de sangre para confirmar tu identidad. Sólo duele un poco—Su expresión se calma pero el miedo es evidente en sus ojos.

Mi corazón se rompe mientras ella camina hacia la fila y el agente de la paz pone la aguja en su dedo y ella hace una ligera mueca. Después de que entra yo hago fila y observo a la multitud. Prim está caminando lentamente hacia las filas delanteras, donde se paran las niñas de doce años. Rápidamente tomo mi lugar mientras la escolta del distrito 12, Effie Trinket, camina al escenario, sólo con el alcalde y un par de personas que no reconozco.

El vídeo comienza y yo lo ignoro, no queriendo oír las palabras llenas de mentiras. Sí, yo sé que hubo una ''Guerra, terrible guerra'' ¿pero tenía que acabar de esta forma?

Una vez que el vídeo ha acabado, Effie hace su camino hacia el micrófono y dice con una voz chillona '' ¡Las damas primero!'' con su molesto acento. El cuenco de las niñas sostiene muchos papeles y sé que veintiséis de ellos tienen mi nombre. Al menos no dejé que Prim se inscribiera por teselas.

Finalmente tomando una decisión, nuestra escolta toma un papel y vuelve al micrófono. Abriéndolo hace una pausa antes de hablar.

— ¡Primrose Everdeen!

_No. _No mi pequeña hermana, quien ha visto tanta muerte en este distrito sin vida. No mi patito, quien sonríe cuando admira los pasteles cuando pasamos por la panadería. No ella, por favor, cualquiera menos ella. _Cualquiera._

Y ahí es cuando las palabras salen de mi boca.

— ¡Prim!—grito— ¡Prim!—Los agentes de la paz me sostienen mientras trato de alcanzarla—. ¡Esperen, no! ¡Soy voluntaria! ¡Soy voluntaria—Los agentes de la paz me dejan ir y camino aceleradamente hacia ella. Con una voz calmada digo con tono alto:— Me ofrezco como tributo— Effie chilla de placer mientras que Gale viene a recoger a mi hermana que está gritando.

— ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss, no!—dice a gritos. Mis ojos amenazan con dejar salir lágrimas mientras camino al escenario al lado de Effie, quien se ve muy excitada con este cambio en el distrito 12.

— ¡Nuestra primera voluntaria!—dice, señalándome. Insiste en un aplauso, todos elevan sus tres dedos del medio a sus labios y los apuntan a mí. Trato de mantener mi expresión, sabiendo qué significa eso.

—Ahora los varones—exclama. El suspenso se siente en el aire hasta que recoge un papel, abriéndolo, y lee— ¡Peeta Mellark!

¿Qué? No, no puede ser él. No él, no él, cualquiera menos Peeta Mellark.

— ¡Un aplauso para los tributos de éste año! Ahora vamos ustedes dos, estrechen las manos—Nadie está aplaudiendo en la audiencia y yo volteo a mirar a Peeta. En lugar de sostenerla su rostro está bañado en lágrimas. Aprieto su mano, tratando al menos de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Abruptamente, Effie nos agarra a ambos, guiando a Peeta y a mí a unas habitaciones separadas en el edificio de justicia.

Espero hasta que la puerta se abre rápidamente, revelando a Prim y a mi madre llorando. Prim me abraza inmediatamente, y yo la aprieto fuerte.

— ¡Katniss, tienes que ganar! Simplemente tienes que ganar—Una lágrima escapa de mi ojo y asiento.

—Lo haré, lo haré, no te preocupes. Lo haré por ti Prim— Dejando que se vaya a regañadientes, me levanto y abrazo a mi madre, cuyos ojos están regando lágrimas.

—No llores—Le recuerdo. Separándome levemente, agarro su antebrazo y miro a sus ojos—. Tienes que ser fuerte por ella. ¿Está bien? No te puedes ir de nuevo. Ahora, Gale les llevará carne. Prim, vende el queso de cabra y estarás bien mientras vuelvo—Ellas asienten antes de que un agente de la paz entre y las saque. Prim corre a mis brazos de nuevo pero él se la lleva lejos.

— ¡Ganaré por ti! ¡Lo haré! Lo prome…—Pero la puerta se cierra antes de que pueda terminar de hablar. Me siento hasta que la puerta se abre de nuevo y Gale entra. No vacilo antes de correr a sus brazos.

—Estoy bien—murmuro.

—Lo sé—Su voz se rompe. Me aparto de él con la misma fuerza que hice con mi madre, él habla calmadamente—. Mira, consigue un arco y estarás bien.

—Tal vez no tengan uno.

—Bueno, entonces fabrica uno. Un arco débil es mejor que ningún arco—Su tono me hace saber que no está bromeando—. Está bien, es como cazar.

Yo mofo.

—No es como cazar. ¡Son personas, no animales!

—Algunos de ellos…—murmura. Yo ruedo mis ojos. Poco después un agente de la paz llega y Gale pelea con él para abrazarme por última vez.

— ¡No las dejes pasar hambre!—grito.

— ¡No lo haré, Katniss! Recuerda que…—Es interrumpido cuando la puerta se cierra. Pensando que estoy sola, me siento en una de las sillas de cuero hasta que la puerta se abre por tercera vez y una chica de cabello rubio entra. Sonrío, sabiendo que Madge Undersee, una de mis grandes amigas, ha venido a verme antes de que me vaya.

—Katniss, yo sé que volverás a casa. Todo lo que te pido es que hagas algo por mí—Ella toma un objeto dorado de su bolsillo, mientras yo observo fijamente, un sinsajo dorado viene a mi vista, una flecha conectada a su pico y al anillo—. Me gustaría que tomes esto como tu símbolo. ¿Lo usarías por mí?—me quedo mirando la insignia con los ojos bien abiertos y mi atención vuelve a Madge.

Asiento, y ella pone la insignia en mi vestido y sonríe.

—Por favor vuelve con nosotros, Katniss. Todos estaremos esperando—Y con eso, abre la puerta, a punto de irse, pero no antes de decir: —. La suerte está definitivamente de tu lado.

Effie entra y nos escolta a Peeta y a mí adentro del tren, me guía a mi habitación rápidamente y en silencio. Y yo planeo una cosa para mi futuro.

Volveré a casa, no importa el costo.


	2. ¿Quién es él?

**!Hola¡ Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Mañana comenzaré a traducir el otro. Gracias a Soderita y Mari5 por ser los primeros comentarios :) !Espero más lectores¡ **

**Hasta la próxima :)**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Mi habitación en el tren es probablemente el lugar más lindo en el que he dormido. El marco de la cama está hecho de oro puro, la lámpara es de un cristal claro como el vidrio, y la ducha es probablemente más grande que toda mi casa. Sin embargo hay algo que no alabo del todo. Uno, proviene del Capitolio, y dos, ¿por qué carajos tienen esto aquí? Sólo la lámpara podría alimentar a unas treinta o cuarenta personas. Es despreciable.

Mientras exploro la habitación, uno, no, dos pensamientos están en mi mente. El primero era algo obvio: ¿Cómo ganaré? Y el segundo… ¿Lograré dormir algo esta noche? No ayudaría debido a las pesadillas. Pero lo necesito mucho si quiero ir a casa.

Decidiendo salir, abro la puerta para encontrar a Peeta tratando, sin éxito, de hablar con Haymitch, quien está claramente ebrio. Él insulta con cada palabra, que suenan como un montón de tonterías para mí, pero Peeta debe entender porque agarra el vaso sólo para ser golpeado por Haymitch.

—Sobrevivir es tu derecho, niño—dice con fastidio. Peeta sostiene su mejilla, que se volvía más y más roja cada minuto.

Como si acabara de descubrir que yo estaba aquí, Haymitch sonríe maliciosamente y se levanta.

—Miren quien ha decidido venir—dice riendo disimuladamente. Ruedo mis ojos justo cuando se levanta y agarra la botella—. Estaré en mi habitación, en caso de que me necesiten—Y yo hago mi camino para sentarme al lado de Peeta. Pero supongo que está demasiado determinado como para rendirse.

—¡Haymitch!—grita, levantándose y corriendo detrás de él—. ¡Vuelve aquí y dame aunque sea un consejo!—Haymitch se ríe (bueno, gorgotea), y responde con un simple ''Permanece vivo. '' Peeta golpea su puño contra la pared mientras Effie entra al compartimiento y lo regaña.

—¡Modales!—grita ella. Y como notando que gritó, Effie compone su cara, sonríe y se sienta—. ¿No va a ser divertido?—Ella me encara y me mira a los ojos, pero cada palabra que dice es apenas medio escuchada y llena de mentiras. Se puede decir que ella no está feliz de estar aquí y parece que odia la idea—. Serán entrevistados, vivirán en el penthouse, ¡Y ustedes son los únicos tributos que pueden comer postre!—Sonríe amablemente y puedo detectar un poco de excitación y preocupación en su voz. Peeta se levanta pidiendo disculpas.

—Voy a tratar de obtener más respuestas—Y con eso se va.

No queriendo estar con la princesa del rosa aquí, hago mi camino de vuelta a mi habitación. Pensar sólo duele porque cuando pienso, es acerca de los juegos. Dormir no es una opción porque sólo me levantaré de nuevo, plagada de pesadillas. Volver a salir de la habitación es completamente estúpido porque todos estarán hablando, y yo no estoy de humor para hablar. ¿Ahora qué?

Mis pensamientos son empujados fuera de mi mente cuando el tren se detiene y escucho vagamente los gritos de una multitud afuera. Supongo que hemos llegando al Capitolio…Agh, en el momento en el que no quiero estar cerca de nadie, especialmente de los locos que viven aquí, ¿por qué teníamos que llegar ahora?

Haymitch golpea mi puerta diciendo algo que supongo que es que salga, pero es pastoso y tranquilo. Me obligo a abrir la puerta para encontrar a Effie y Peeta haciendo su camino fuera del tren. Haymitch me ve y viene a mí inestablemente. Su aliento puede ser olido desde una milla de distancia.

—Demonios, Haymitch. ¿Cuándo NO estás ebrio?—Él me mira antes de darme una sonrisa.

—Supongo que no vivirás para ver ese día, ¿ahora lo harás?—Él cacarea/gorjea y camina fuera del tren, dejándome sola.

No queriendo ser dejada atrás, me dirijo fuera para ver olas de colores, maquillaje, y rasgos de animales. Me quedo ciega por un momento hasta que mis ojos se sitúan en Peeta, Effie y Haymitch caminando a través de la multitud con agentes de la paz en diferentes partes, defendiéndolos de los ciudadanos locos. Corro hacia ellos y camino al lado de Effie, quien jadea.

—¡Oh, Katniss! Me asustaste—replica—. Ahora ven, tenemos que llegar al edificio en cinco minutos. No queremos llegar tarde, ¿cierto?—Haymitch se ríe y Peeta rueda los ojos pero continúa caminando. Effie está hablando acerca de lo que los fashionistas famosos del Capitolio están usando. ''Oh, ¿viste los nuevos bigotes de Camilla?'' O ''No, Channel está usando el atuendo más horrendo que he visto'' Ella continúa, pero desde mi punto de vista nadie está escuchando.

Llegamos al edificio en un par de minutos y caminamos a través de las puertas, para encontrar ahí a la mayoría de los tributos con sus escoltas y mentores. Un par de ellos capturan mis ojos mientras yo estudio a las personas que se supone debo matar.

La chica del 1 que es rubia y de ojos verdes está coqueteando con su compañero de distrito quien parece estar desinteresado. Una niña pequeña con cabello oscuro del 11 está sosteniendo la mano de su compañero apretadamente, con una mirada asustada en su rostro. Mirándola no veo a quien se supone que debo ver. Cuando la miro, veo a… Prim. Veo a Prim cuando la miro a ella.

Mi corazón me duele pero me regaño a mí misma. _Katniss, Prim está en casa con su madre. Ella está a salvo. Necesitas volver con ella. _Apartando la miradaa regañadientes, veo a una chica de cabello rojo del 5, quien se ve inofensiva pero astuta. Sé desde ése punto que ella no tendrá problema sobreviviendo en los juegos.

Una chica sádica del 2 está aquí con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, juzgando el destino de las personas mentalmente. Sin embargo, su compañero de distrito piensa de otra manera.

ÉL se encuentra junto con su mentor con una mirada en blanco, observando hacia la puerta como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Notando mi mirada, él mira directo a mí. Sostenemos la mirada hasta que Haymitch dice que es tiempo de ir a nuestro piso, donde nos quedaremos por los próximos cuatro días. Mientras me voy, siento unos ojos aburridos en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y observo atrás para encontrarme con la mirada del chico del distrito 2. Sin embargo, no es una mirada fría, o egoísta, o ni siquiera llena de piedad. Es algo a lo que no puedo dar lugar pero me asusta más que nada.

Camino adentro del elevador con el resto del equipo y observo las puertas cerrarse. Pero sé que una cosa está invadiendo mis pensamientos, algo diferente a los juegos o a mi familia. Algo que definitivamente mantendrá mi mente ocupada mientras duermo. Eran sólo tres simples palabras.

¿Quién es él?

* * *

**Cato POV**

Ella es mágica. Todo acerca de la manera en la que se mueve es femenina y poderosa. Pero lo que realmente estaba mirando eran sus ojos, el gris brillante, casi plateados de hecho, ojos que mostraban desafío y un toque de tristeza en ellos. Pero ella va a estar en mi mente esta noche. Después de que se fue yo seguía mirando hacia el elevador.

¿Quién es ella?


	3. Despierta toda la noche

**Katniss POV**

Me recuesto en mi cama, pensando en cómo fue el día. Effie nos trajo al piso doce, el cual era asombrosamente hermoso y horrible al mismo tiempo. Era hermoso porque todo era…bueno, hermoso. Era repugnante porque ellos pueden permitirse esto y dejan a los distritos morir de hambre. Mi habitación era simple y un control remoto estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Encendiéndolo, veo las calles del Capitolio con mucha gente paseando. El segundo son las ruinas entre los distritos. El tercero…son mis bosques, a las afueras del distrito doce.

Rápidamente apago el control remoto y me meto en la cama. Pero un pensamiento corre por mi mente desde temprano este día.

El chico…él…me vio. Él me notó. Pero yo no lo reconocí, sin embargo…Lo hice. Se siente natural mirarlo.

El pensamiento de él me mantiene despierta toda la noche.

* * *

**Cato POV**

No puedo sacarla de mi mente. _Katniss Everdeen._ Aprendí su nombre después de ver la cosecha. Ella es del distrito 12, sorprendente, pero eso no detuvo mi atracción hacia ella. Su hermana fue cosechada y lo primero que pensé fue que estaba muerta, hasta que…ella habló. Y ella definitivamente va a ganar.

El pensamiento de ella me mantiene despierto toda la noche.


	4. Desfile de tributos

**Hola. Primero que nada perdón por no haber traducido ni subido un capítulo en taaaanto tiempo, pero no pude por razones muy personales. Como sea, ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre así que subiré varios por semana. Gracias por los rev! Hasta luego :)**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Peeta y yo nos quedamos de pie adentro del vestíbulo de los tributos, esperando a que Cinna llegue con el evento principal. No sé cómo sentirme acerca de esta idea del fuego, pero Haymitch me dijo que confíe en él. Supongo que eso sigue significando que mantenga mi guardia alerta.

— ¿Estás preocupada?— pregunta Peeta, perturbando mis pensamientos. _No, _pienso sarcásticamente.

—Sí—respondo suavemente, mirando alrededor para ver a Cinna y Portia haciendo su camino hacia nosotros—. Ahí están.

Cinna sonríe sosteniendo el pequeño palo en llamas que podría significar la vida o la muerte para ambos. La vacilante llama se refleja en el rostro de mi estilista mientras él explica todo lo que se supone que debemos de hacer.

—Katniss, Peeta, no hay nada que temer. Esto es fuego sintético, que no puede quemarlos, ¿está bien? Ahora, súbanse al carruaje porque pronto saldremos.

El carruaje del distrito 11 sale, y estamos en el borde de las sombras que nos esconde de las multitudes furiosas. Peeta se inclina hacia donde estoy parada.

—Yo te sostengo si tú me sostienes—susurra tranquilamente.

—Hecho—confirmo, dándole una mirada de preocupación. Miro hacia atrás a Cinna y él gira su dedo, haciéndome gestos de que me dé la vuelta. Hago lo que me dice mientras que él enciende nuestras capas, y estamos afuera.

La multitud grita mi nombre con urgencia y jadeos salen de la boca de los ciudadanos. Espero sentir una sensación quemante, pero nadan se siente y abro mis ojos. Todos están lanzando rosas, atrapo una en el aire y sonrío. No es mi sonrisa de felicidad, pero es una de emoción mientras trato de ganar patrocinadores. Capturar rosas ayuda y pronto estoy riendo. Cuando miro a la multitud, siento una mano posarse sobre la mía.

Miro a Peeta y trato de zafarme de su agarre.

—No, para, ellos te amarán—dice. Le hago caso y él alza nuestras manos en el aire, para que todos puedan ver.

— ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! —gritan con sus labios pintados. Sigo sonriendo hasta que pasamos por las puertas y estamos en línea con los otros tributos, quienes están mirándonos con miedo y asombro.

Esto me hace sentir poderosa hasta que nuestras llamas se apagan abruptamente y miro hacia arriba para ver al presidente Snow observándonos con sus ojos de serpiente.

—Tributos—comienza—, les damos la bienvenida al Capitolio, y gracias por participar este año en los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre—La multitud aplaude cuando él dice ''Juegos del Hambre'', y yo me distraigo el resto del discurso, mirando los disfraces de todos.

El del distrito 1 es un lío rosa y peludo, pero la chica piensa en otra cosa, mirando a los otros tributos con fingida seriedad. El del distrito 2 es intimidante, una armadura dorada de gladiador cubre sus fuertes cuerpos. El del 3 es brillante, como metal, que resplandece en los ojos de la gente. El del 4 está cubierto con tela azul y redes, coronados por un tocado que parece algo del mar. El del 5 es una masa brillante de ropa que representa poder, que ha sido copiado de unos juegos anteriores. El del 6 está basado en la luna, considerando que su distrito es de transporte. El del 7 es decorado con papel, con grullas de origami por todas partes. El del 8 es una broma, están vestidos como payasos, literalmente. Los del 9 están vestidos con joyas y tejidos suaves, que no tienen nada que ver con el grano. Los del 10 están caracterizados por estar vestidos de vaqueros, pero sus cinturones son demasiado grandes para su tamaño. Tengo que decir que el traje del distrito once es perfecto, tienen tocados con granos de plata que brillan con delicadeza. Miro nuestros trajes, y tengo que decir que nos vemos mejor… O al menos opacamos a los otros.

Snow finalmente termina con su extremadamente largo discurso, terminando con el ''Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado''. Peeta suelta mi mando y encontramos a Haymitch, cerca del otro lado del carruaje, y se ve complacido con nuestra actuación.

—Buen trabajo, cielito—dice mirándome. Entonces camina hacia Brutus, el mentor del distrito 2, quien está lanzándole la mirada de la muerte ahora mismo. Cinna se voltea hacia mí y sonríe.

—Gran trabajo, Katniss. Tu actuación definitivamente te conseguirá patrocinadores. Me alegro que hayas recordado sonreír—sus ojos brillan misteriosamente y me pregunto qué tiene bajo la manga. Después de mirarme, fija su mirada en Haymitch quien está hablando con Brutus. Miro hacia allá y veo al chico tributo del Distrito 2 dándome una mirada en blanco. Sus ojos son fríos e inolvidables, un azul claro, como hielo. Sus músculos están prácticamente grabados en su piel, ni rastro de grasa detectable desde aquí. Su armadura de oro combina con su cabello y haría a la mayoría de chicas desmayarse. Entonces, se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando de vuelta y él… ¿sonríe? ¿Acaso acaba de sonreírme?

Mi corazón se acelera, pero entonces recuerdo que él es inteligente y puede manipular a cualquiera. Además, probablemente estaba pensando que él me atrae. Tengo que admitir que él es atractivo, pero no del tipo que me hace marear.

Sus ojos dicen casi todo acerca de él. Es frío, inolvidable, vacío, y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Recordaré mantenerlo como el enemigo número 1 de mi lista.

Finalmente, Haymitch vuelve y pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Peeta, quien se ve nervioso ante este gesto.

—Miren a los tributos del Distrito 2. Ellos no están felices de que ustedes los hayan opacado—dice, recomponiendo su postura y quitando su brazo de los hombros de Peeta. Él me mira a los ojos—. Lo digo en serio, cielito, no los hagan enojar—Haymitch va a tropezones hacia el elevador y presiona el número 12, y todos los seguimos.

Siento ojos en mi nuca, me volteo y encuentro al chico del distrito 2 mirándome de nuevo, pero algo es diferente.

¿Estoy viendo cosas?

No.

Él está sonriendo.


	5. Entrenamiento

**Aquí otro capítulo. Gracias por el rev. Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Otro día terrible es recibido por la usual frase de Effie ''Un gran, gran día''.

Me levanto y veo el traje del entrenamiento sobre la mesa de café de mi habitación. Situándolo bien, el traje abraza mi cuerpo de una forma firme y segura. Estoy examinando el ''12'' en mi brazo cuando Haymitch golpea la puerta.

—¿Podrías apresurarte? Me estoy cansando de los gritos de Effie. Juro que esa mujer…—Él se va caminando vacilante por el corredor hacia el comedor. Me pongo mis botas de cuero para entrenar y mi pequeño sinsajo. Abro la puerta y camino fuera.

Cinna sonríe cuando volteo por la esquina y me saluda.

—Hola, Katniss. Qué bueno verte levantada—Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que somos los únicos ahí.

—¿Adónde fueron los demás?—pregunto descaradamente. La respuesta es demasiado obvia, como si hubiera una pizarra que dijera _''¡Te dejamos!''_

Cinna asiente.

—Ya bajaron porque Effie se estaba enojando. Les dije que yo te escoltaría abajo y ellos aceptaron. Ahora, al menos come algo y vamos a llevarte allá—respondió.

Escojo un muffin y una copa de agua, como la mitad del muffin y bebo un pequeño sorbo antes de bajar al centro de entrenamiento. El viaje en elevador es rápido y salgo rápidamente.

—Katniss, Haymitch me dijo que te dijera que no uses tus habilidades. Quédate en las estaciones de supervivencia, nada de armas, ¿está bien?—Medio sonrío a Cinna y asiento, retrocediendo lentamente.

—Te veo luego, Cinna—Comienzo a correr por el vestíbulo y abro la puerta lentamente, cuidadosa de no hacer ningún ruido.

Todos los tributos están parados en un círculo alrededor de Atala, la entrenadora. Camino lentamente y me uno con cuidado, sólo unos me notaron.

—Ahora, tributos, no sólo se concentren en las armas. La mayoría de ustedes morirá por causas naturales, como enfermedades, animales, hambre, deshidratación, y mucho más. Las estaciones de supervivencia les serán de mucha ayuda en la arena. Ahora vayan.

Todos se van a estaciones diferentes, dejándome sola. ¿Adónde debería ir? _''No uses tus habilidades. Quédate en las estaciones de supervivencia, nada de armas, ¿está bien?'' _Las palabras de Cinna resuenan en mi cabeza. Tiene un punto. Pero…_no, Katniss, apégate a su consejo._

Hago mi camino hacia la estación de fuego, trato de dejar mi mente fuera de la arquería. Miro hacia atrás para ver a la rubia del Distrito 1 tratando de disparar una flecha. _Si tan solo Haymitch me dejara practicar. _Miro en la otra dirección y me encuentro mirando unos ojos azules.

—¡Oye, Peeta!—digo.

—Hola, Katniss—Miro su brazo pintado. Es la réplica exacta de la corteza de un árbol. Él nota mi mirada y dice:

—Yo hago los pasteles en casa.

—Eso es realmente bueno—reconocí.

El fuego que estoy tratando de encender viene a la vida y el entrenador me mira impresionado. Peeta sonríe y se devuelve a la estación de camuflaje cuando Atala dice:

—La sesión de entrenamiento número uno acabará en cuarenta y cinco minutos. El almuerzo es después y entonces volvemos para la sesión de entrenamiento número dos—Nadie siquiera la mira y entiendo que cuarenta y cinco minutos es un tiempo suficiente para probar las estaciones de nudo, camuflaje y bayas. Piso fuerte el fuego mientras siento ojos en mi espalda otra vez.

Volteo y veo otro par de ojos azules mirándome.

Pero no son los ojos de Peeta.

El tributo del Distrito 2, Cato, está mirándome de nuevo, una expresión blanca cruza sus rasgos.

Volteo, sabiendo que él será mi competencia más grande en los juegos.

Voy a la estación de camuflaje donde el entrenador me pide que me agache en la hierba amarilla y controle mi respiración, imitando la brisa falsa que corre a través de la hierba. Me obligo y cierro los ojos, disminuyo mi respiración y agacho mi cabeza hasta que soy invisible.

Fue lindo mientras que duró hasta que Atala anuncia que es tiempo del almuerzo. Me levanto, siento esos mismos ojos en mí. No volteo porque él me intimida. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que si no volteo, él pensará que es porque tengo miedo.

Volteo y miro hasta encontrar sus ojos puestos en los míos y asiento.

Reto aceptado, Cato.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Mientras estamos en círculo, observo a mi competencia.

Todos, menos los profesionales, son pequeños, con excepción de Thresh, el tributo masculino del Distrito 11, y tal vez los del 12. Hablando del Distrito 12…

Katniss no está aquí aún. Mis oídos se alejan de lo que Atala está diciendo sobre las diferentes armas. ¿_Dónde podría estar? _El entrenamiento es importante para los Distritos más bajos por lo que tienen un poco más de una oportunidad. ¿Por qué no está aquí?

Mis preguntas son respondidas cuando la puerta se abre lentamente y se cierra, mis ojos pasan del piso a _ella._

La trenza que usa no es uno de los dos estilos de cabello que he visto en ella, pero me gusta más que el peinado del desfile.

El traje de entrenamiento se ajusta a su cuerpo perfectamente, resaltando cada curva. Sus brazos no son pequeños, tienen músculos, lo que muestra que ella no es débil. Me pregunto cómo ella no sabe que la estoy comiendo con los ojos. Finalmente, ella desaparece detrás de algunos tributos más altos y Atala echa a todos del círculo.

Conociendo mi mejor arma, me voy directamente por las espadas. Cada una de ella tiene hermosos mangos, algunas más modernas que el resto.

Escojo una espada medieval, con diferentes tallados.

Esta siempre ha sido mi favorita por las historias que mi madre me contaba cuando era más pequeño.

''—_Cato, ¿has oído sobre la espada y la piedra?—yo niego, mi mente de cuatro años no reconoce el nombre—. Bueno, comienza con un joven chico llamado Arturo. Una espada fue enterrada en una piedra y sólo el verdadero heredero al trono podía sacarla. Todos los hombres del reino fueron, con sus grandes músculos y altas figuras. Arturo quería sacar la espada, aunque era pequeño y sus brazos también. Pero eso no lo detuvo, oh, no. Arturo marchó a través de la multitud de hombres, caminando directo a la piedra, y sostuvo el mango de la espada._

_Muchas veces vio hombres caminando hacia la piedra e intentando halar la espada. Arturo era sólo un niño. Pero cuando haló con todas sus fuerzas, una luz salió de la piedra y Arturo sacó la espada fácilmente—Sonrío, ansiando conocer la espada''_

Las imágenes se detienen y sostengo la espada, golpeo el maniquí y hago esto repetidas veces. Repetidas veces miro a Katniss, quien está en la estación de fuego. Sus manos hacen fuego y su compañero de Distrito va a mostrarle su brazo pintado. Tengo que admitirlo, eso era impresionante pero no lo suficiente para salvarte en los juegos.

Finalmente, él se va y ella se levanta al escuchar el anuncio de Atala. La observo hasta que se voltea y me mira en los ojos. Mi corazón da un vuelco pero todavía mantengo mis expresiones faciales. Sus ojos están llenos de determinación y esperanza, que son un par de cosas que he necesitado desde que llegué aquí. Determinación para ganar, y esperanza…de que yo no tenga que matarla a ella.

Esto suena loco, lo sé, pero por alguna razón, siento una atracción hacia ella. Ella es fuerte, puedo decir que tiene un amor por su hermana que es lo suficientemente fuerte para ofrecerse por ella. Y sus ojos… sus ojos.

Cada vez que miro a sus ojos, es como si estuviera perdido. Sí, estoy enamorado de sus ojos. Iluminan un fuego en mi corazón que ha estado frío siempre hasta este momento.

Tristemente, no sé si el fuego en sus ojos será lo último después de los Juegos.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

El almuerzo pasa rápidamente, como con Peeta y los tributos del Distrito 7. Ninguno de ellos habla y tampoco lo hace Peeta. No quiero hablar en el momento así que como en silencio.

Una vez que el almuerzo acaba, regreso a la estación de camuflaje a reanudar lo que estaba haciendo previamente. Pero esta vez, me recuesto sobre mi espalda, cierro mis ojos, y canto el ''Árbol de la ejecución'' (N/T: Para aquellos que no han leído En llamas, es una canción del Distrito 12)

La voz de Atala inunda el intercomunicador, diciendo que el entrenamiento acabó y que debemos volver con nuestros mentores en nuestros pisos. El tiempo pasó tan rápido.

Antes de caminar hacia afuera, miro hacia Cato, quien supuse estaba mirándome también, y alzo las comisuras de mis labios ligeramente, no dejando que nadie vea excepto él. Me devuelve la sonrisa.

Ahora, estamos en paz.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Una vez que Atala hace en anuncio, mis ojos se dirigen a Katniss, quien está a punto de caminar fuera de las puertas. En vez de eso, se detiene, me mira, y puedo ver la microscópica sonrisa dirigida a _mí._

Mi corazón ha dado un vuelco dos veces hoy.

Entonces, se rompe en dos una vez que ella se va.

_Pero, Cato, _me digo a mí mismo. _No hay lugar para el amor en tu corazón. Tú vas a ser un asesino, y un ganador de los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre._

Pero no hay caso. Últimamente, supongo que estoy enamorándome de la Chica en Llamas. ¿En verdad estoy enamorándome? ¿Estoy listo para este nuevo sentimiento?

Mis preguntas serán respondidas cuando me encuentre con ella.


	6. Me siento feliz

**Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 6, como es tan corto comenzaré a traducir el 7 y mañana estará publicado. Gracias a annamg89 por el review y el fav. A mí también me entró curiosidad cuando leí este Catoniss en inglés, y me gustó tanto que pedí permiso para traducirlo. Parece que va muy rápido lo del ''enamoramiento'' pero no es así, ya verán, jejeje. Hasta luego.  
**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

— ¡Haymitch!—grita Effie, esperando a que él aparezca para cenar—. Llegas tarde para la cena. Modales, Haymitch, modales. Esto es tan irrespetuoso—Justo cuando se sienta, Haymitch entra a tropezones sosteniendo una botella de vino, una sonrisa maliciosa marca sus rasgos.

—¿Qué? No es un banquete, Trinket—cacarea fuertemente, diciendo que tiene muchos tragos encima—. Ahora, qué tal si todos ustedes tienen su pequeña fiesta de té, y yo me uniré más tarde cuando pueda sostener un tenedor—Y vuelve a tropezones a su habitación.

Ruedo mis ojos, comienzo a comer un tazón entero de esta rara, blanca y cremosa crema que tiene pequeños trozos de zanahoria. La espesa textura se desliza por mi garganta y las especias le agregan una sensación quemante. Effie termina sorprendentemente rápido y se pone de pie.

—Discúlpenme, iré a saludar a mi amiga Cecilia, la mentora del Distrito 8—dice con un chillido. En cuestión de segundos, ella ya está afuera, sus tacones resuenan en los suelos de baldosa,

—Me iré a la cama temprano—dice Peeta—. Te veo mañana—Peeta deja la habitación, dejándome sola con Cinna.

—Katniss…—empieza, pero lo interrumpo.

—Está bien. Probablemente debería alistarme para el segundo día de entrenamiento de todas maneras. Es una cuestión de vida o muerte igualmente—Él asiente y se va por donde salió Effie. _Ahora, ¿qué debería hacer? _Todo aquí es raro y diferente. Probablemente hay un set de arco y flechas en el centro de entrenamiento, pero en realidad apuesto a que está vigilado y cerrado, para que los tributos no se aprovechen y entrenen más.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y encuentro una avox pelirroja, una chica que parece de mi edad, tal vez quince. Ella está poniendo una nueva ropa de entrenamiento cuando me nota. Una mirada de terror cruza sus rasgos antes de relajarse. Sonrío y me siento en mi cama, tarareando. Pero no pasa mucho hasta que noto que la avox que está limpiando por mí es la chica que pude haber salvado.

Agacho mi cabeza, sabiendo que me recuerda. Probablemente no sea un recuerdo feliz, de hecho es un asco, ella sólo conoce mi cara. Comienzo a llorar y ella viene con una nueva ropa.

—Debí haberte ayudado ese día. Debí haberte llevado lejos del bosque. Lo siento—sollozo, mientras que ella mueve su cabeza hacia los lados, diciendo ''no'', y limpia mi rostro con la ropa. Una idea viene a mi mente.

—¿Podrías escribirme tu nombre? Quiero saberlo—Técnicamente, no se supone que deba hacer esto, pero probablemente sólo hayan cámaras afuera de las habitaciones.

La avox sonríe y yo consigo un papel y un lápiz, se lo doy y ella escribe.

Las palabras aparecen en un minuto o dos. Garabateada en la hoja está una pequeña oración:

_Mi nombre es Lavinia._

Sonrío, sabiendo que es probablemente la primera vez que ella habla desde el incidente. Pero cuando estoy a punto de tomar el papel y mirarlo ella escribe más:

_Una vez que hayas usado esta hoja, quémala. El Capitolio nos prohíbe hablar. Ahora, deberías dormir, ¿está bien? Es un gran día mañana y quiero que ganes estos estúpidos juegos, Katniss._

Yo sonrío y asiento.

—Gracias, Lavinia—Ella arruga la hoja y la pone en mi mano, antes de inspeccionar la habitación y luego irse con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

De repente, me doy cuenta que esta es la primera vez desde la cosecha que me siento casi… casi…

Me siento feliz.


	7. Sesiones privadas y puntajes

**Bueno, como ya sé que me tardé dos días en subir este capítulo, así que traduciré el otro y lo subiré hoy. Pero si no me da tiempo (tengo que madrugar para el colegio), lo subiré mañana temprano. **

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Inmediatamente, estoy despierta por el sonido de unos platos al romperse. _Demonios, Haymitch, _pienso para mí misma. _¿Qué ha estado bebiendo?_

Salgo de la cama, escucho tacones y sé que Effie ya viene a pararse afuera de mi puerta y comenzar con su ''Un gran, gran día'' Siento el dolor de Haymitch.

Aseguro mi insignia de sinsajo en mi uniforme de tributo, me deslizo fuera de la puerta sin esfuerzo. Haymitch, Peeta, Cinna y Effie están sentados en el comedor, hablando acerca de tareas para Peeta y para mí. Cinna es el primero en notarme.

—Katniss, buenos días—saluda—. Estábamos hablando de ti, ven y siéntate.

—Cielito, hoy son los puntajes finales del entrenamiento. Muéstrales lo que tienes, ¿está bien? Esos puntajes podrían significar la vida o la muerte, enserio.

**Es cierto; significan la vida, o la muerte.**

Si obtengo un puntaje bajo, probablemente no conseguiré patrocinadores. Si consigo un puntaje alto, conseguiré patrocinadores y tal vez un blanco en la frente. Quiero decir, ¿un tributo del Distrito 12 obteniendo un puntaje alto? Es casi inaudito. Hasta ahora, el tiempo vuela y Haymitch nos escota abajo al centro de entrenamiento, a la sala oficial de las sesiones privadas. Actualmente, la chica del Distrito 2, Clove, es la que sigue y tardará unos siete minutos.

Miro alrededor, veo a Cato mirándome. Ladeo mi cabeza, abro mucho los ojos después de notar que me está mirando de nuevo, aunque pude sentir sus ojos en mi todo el tiempo desde que estaba caminando por la habitación.

Sorprendentemente, él es el que rompe nuestro contacto visual, que supongo debió haber durado unos siete minutos porque Cato se levanta para entrar en la sala.

Antes de caminar a través de la puerta, él me mira y sonríe, luego camina dentro.

Me deja asombrada mientras los tributos entran y salen uno por uno.

***Una hora después***

Después de que Thresh del Distrito 11 sale, es finalmente mi turno. _Está bien, Katniss. No lo eches a perder. Esto es de vida o muerte, _digo en mi cabeza. Mi única tarea es poner mis manos en un arco.

Pero justo cuando me levanto, Peeta agarra mi muñeca y sonríe.

—Dispara derecho. Lo harás muy bien—reconoce.

En vez de responderle, sonrío, volteo y camino dentro.

La sala de las sesiones privadas, supongo, luce exactamente como el centro de entrenamiento, sólo que es más pequeña y tiene un balcón con los vigilantes. Veo mi fortaleza a mi lado derecho, observo los arcos y agarro uno de metal plateado. Las flechas lucen afiladas y letales. Espero a que serán las mismas en la arena. Recuerdo un año en el que pusieron armas falsas y todos los tributos terminaron muriendo por puños.

Cargo el arco y tiro de la cuerda, mi objetivo es el corazón en el centro del maniquí. Controlo mi respiración, me concentro sólo en el blanco, disparo la flecha y…

Fallo. Fallo el maldito blanco. ¡_Estúpida! Katniss, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? _Puedo oír las risas de los vigilantes detrás de mí y mi rabia saca lo mejor de mí. Estúpido arco.

Cargo otra flecha, apunto al corazón de nuevo y golpea justo en el centro. Éxito.

Sonrío triunfalmente, volteo y encuentro que…

¡Nadie estaba viendo! Seneca hace un gran anuncio acerca de un cerdo, del que nadie sabe quién lo ordenó. Ahí es cuando el blanco golpea en mi cabeza.

_La estúpida manzana en la boca gorda del cerdo._

Sonrío, cargo una tercera flecha y espero que nadie esté bloqueando mi blanco. Libero la flecha, observo cómo golpea la manzana y la manda contra la pared. Un par de gritos estallan en la habitación y Seneca voltea su cabeza y me mira en shock. Hago una reverencia, añadiéndole:

—Gracias por su consideración—digo descaradamente, luego camino y salgo de ahí.

En un torbellino, todo se asienta y deja un mal sabor. ¿Qué carajos fue eso? _Katniss, ¿estás tratando de matarte a ti misma?_

Ya veré cómo reacciona Haymitch ante esto. Genial.

* * *

—¿Tú qué?—chilla Effie—. Katniss, ¡definitivamente no ganarás patrocinadores después de haber hecho eso! ¡Tus acciones nos afectan a todos nosotros!—Sigue hasta que Haymitch entra en la habitación, levanta su pulgar y sonríe.

—Buen trabajo, Cielito—Se sienta junto a mí y sonríe.

—Haymitch, ¡esto no es una cosa para ser recompensada! Katniss, te das cuenta de cómo esto va a arruinar nuestro…—Haymitch la interrumpe.

—¿Arruinar qué, Effie? ¿Qué nos haría? Ciertamente nada. ¿Y a ella? Ya le han dado suficiente castigo, sólo con estar en los juegos. Así que desajusta tu corsé, siéntate y respira.

Su rostro se queda sin emociones, comprueba su horario y se sienta.

—Está comenzando—dice con un silbido. Caray, Haymitch está bien. Ella es la que necesita calmarse.

La chica del Distrito uno obtiene un 8 y el chico obtiene un 9; Clove y Cato ambos obtienen un 10; el Distrito cinco obtiene un 8; Thresh un 9; incluso la pequeña Rue obtiene un 7. El nombre de Peeta sale en la pantalla y Caesar lee: ''Ocho''. Effie sonríe y lo felicita, como todos lo hacen.

Ahora, el momento de la verdad…mi puntaje. ¿Qué pasa si es un 1? ¿Qué pasa si no obtengo patrocinadores y por ende pierdo los juegos?

Mi puntaje es un 1, pero está seguido por otro 1. _¿Obtuve un once?_

Todos se callan, me felicitan y sonríen. Incluso Effie arma un estruendo.

Pero si obtuve un once, ¿qué pensarán los otros tributos? _De nuevo, Katniss, eres estúpida._

Una gran blanco rojo fue puesto en mi espalda por los vigilantes, y los profesionales no se tomarán esto a la ligera.

A menos que salga de ahí inmediatamente, es posible que muera en el baño de sangre primero.


	8. Las entrevistas

**Aquí otro, como prometí.**

* * *

**Katniss POV.**

Temprano este día, cancelaron los entrenamientos para la preparación de las entrevistas. Haymitch se sienta al frente de mí, mirándome raramente, lo que me inquieta y me da el coraje para hablar.

—¿Qué?—exclamo, atónita por su quietud, lo que es inusual en el Haymitch Abernathy que conozco.

—Trato de encontrar tu ángulo—confiesa.

—¿Ángulo para qué?—Pero después de que digo eso me mira atónito y me disculpo por haberme salido de mis casillas.

—Ángulo para las entrevistas, cariñito—contesta sarcásticamente—. Ahora, trata de darme una mirada…—mira un pequeño papel en su mano y me vuelve a mirar—…dulce e inocente.

—Bueno, tú sabes cómo saldría es,o entonces por qué no tratas algo más, ¿no?—él frunce el ceño pero asiente y mira el papel de nuevo.

—Iba a sugerirte que trataras con sexy, pero si no puedes hacer dulce, sexy te hará ver incluso peor. Ahora trata de darme una…silenciosa pero mortal—Comienza a preguntarme cosas como Caesar lo haría, lo que me irrita y termino gritándole que se calle. Él luce aburrido y luego sigue ''misteriosa''. Haymitch me hace preguntas pero no respondo correctamente acorde a él. Él arruga el papel antes de terminar toda la lista.

—Me rindo, cielito—exclama—. Tienes el mismo encanto que una babosa muerta—Bueno, eso construye mi confianza. Pero antes de que responda, Cinna entra por la puerta y sonríe.

—Tiempo de alistarse, Chica en Llamas—dice. Me levanto inmediatamente y sigo a Cinna a mi habitación donde mi equipo de preparación depila, lava, exfolia y frota mi cuerpo hasta el olvido. Pero el proceso es rápido y en una hora más o menos, Cinna entra de nuevo en la habitación con una bolsa negra—Cierra tus ojos, Katniss—Hago lo que me dice y él abre la bolsa y desliza el vestido por mi cabeza.

—Puedes abrir tus ojos ahora. Ve y mírate en el espejo—Hago lo que me dice y me paro cautelosamente frente al largo espejo.

La chica en el reflejo no soy yo. Ella es radiante, incluso no se podría comparar con las estrellas. El vestido rojo brilla con las luces, dándole el efecto de fuego, pero no tan oscuro como el del desfile. Este fuego inspira algo bueno… Sí, es bueno.

Retrocedo y mis labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa, que está reservada sólo a las personas más cercanas en mi vida. Él me envuelve en un abrazo amistoso, lo que me calma.

—Ahora, discúlpame, pero te oí hablar con Haymitch. Creo que tienes que ser tú misma. Habla como si estuvieras hablando con uno de tus amigos.

—Ellos no son mis amigos…—murmuro.

—Bueno, entonces actúa como si estuvieras hablando conmigo. Me consideras un amigo, ¿o no?—asiento y él sonríe—. Bueno, estaré en la audiencia, así que encuéntrame y estarás bien—Me envuelve en otro abrazo y sonrío—. Y, Katniss—continúa—, gira en algún tiempo durante la entrevista. Yo te daré la señal.

Pone su brazo alrededor del mío y caminamos afuera con Haymitch y Peeta, preparados para la entrevista de los Septuagésimos cuartos Juegos de Hambre.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Ella obtuvo un once. Un _once._ Eso es romper la historia de los Juegos del Hambre. Especialmente para una chica del Distrito 12.

—Ellos debieron de haberse equivocado en los puntajes—Brutus, mi mentor, se queja—. Cato, tú mereces ese once, no la rata de alcantarilla del 12. Por el amor de Dios, más te vale que actúes como un profesional en las entrevistas. No lo eches a perder como en el entrenamiento—Yo frunzo el ceño, sabiendo que él me quiere hacer ser el coqueto, sádico chico del Distrito 2, quien es cruel e incapaz de amar. Pero mi mente toma un curso diferente.

Clove aparece con Enobaria quien nos informa que debemos bajar a las entrevistas.

Mis manos se mueven nerviosas y mi mente nada con preguntas sin respuestas. _¿Ella estará ahí? ¿Le gustará lo que estoy usando? ¿Me odia? ¿Le gusto? Por supuesto que no, Cato, eres un profesional. Pero de igual manera, ¿qué tal que sí? _Momentáneamente esto trae abajo mi orgullo, sin embargo, éste se vuelve a generar cuando el pensamiento de yo gustándole a Katniss se forma en mi cerebro de nuevo.

Brutus agarra mi brazo, sacándome fuera de mi trance de pensamientos, como si dijera ''_Estamos aquí, Cato''. _No tuve oportunidad de represalias porque me llevaron rápidamente a una fila, en la que estoy justo detrás de Marvel y Glimmer, los profesionales del Distrito 1.

Después de un total de cinco minutos, todos los tributos están detrás de Clove y espero por el Distrito 12. Pero después de oír las puertas del elevador abrirse, mis ojos se desvían a la más hermosa vista que he tenido en mi vida.

El vestido rojo le encaja perfectamente, marcando sus curvas a la perfección. Su cabello está recogido en un diferente estilo que no se parece en nada a la trenza que usa normalmente. Como si sintiera mi mirada, sus ojos plateados coinciden con mis apagados azules.

En el pasado, he visto los patéticos tributos del doce, con sus colores opacos y cuerpos pequeños. Pero _ella, _ella no es así. Su piel brilla, incluso sin esos ridículos productos del Capitolio, sus ojos son lo suficientemente brillantes para ser vistos a través de la más espesa niebla.

No, entiendo lo que debo hacer esta noche.

Les daré lo que quieren: una sorpresa.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Esto es todo.

Las entrevistas.

Mi oportunidad de obtener patrocinadores.

¿Qué tal si lo hago horrible?

¿Qué tal si ellos me odian?

¿Qué tal si caigo del escenario y nadie me patrocina?

Esos pensamientos corren por mi mente mientras Glimmer sale al escenario. Me calmo cuando veo que no se cae y está usando tacones más altos que el tamaño de toda mi mano. Se puede decir que su ángulo es sexy…ella es perfecta y hermosa, así que no encuentro razonable que no sea sexy. Su entrevista es aburrida y típica del Distrito 1 y la Marvel es igual. Una vez que Clove está afuera, se puede decir que su ángulo es sádico. No necesita actuar ahí.

La siguiente entrevista es de Cato. Estaba esperando su entrevista, para ver si él es el bastardo coqueto que todos dicen que es. Bueno, comienza y es casi aburrida hasta que escucho la pregunta del millón de dólar que estaba esperando oír.

—Así que, Cato…¿Hay alguna chica especial que tengas en casa?—pregunta Caesar.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Me quedo en shock con la pregunta de Caesar. Abro mi boca para responder, escojo mis palabras cuidadosamente.

—Bueno, yo no diría que _en casa,_ pero hay una china—Y luego guiño un ojo. Esto pone a la audiencia frenética.

—Por favor compártelo, Cato. ¿Es alguna de los tributos?

Me río. Está llegando muy lejos en esto.

—Caesar, estás sonando impaciente. Sólo espera hasta la arena—Caesar me da palmaditas en la espalda y se levanta.

—Tristemente, este es todo el tiempo que tenemos. Cato, ¡Distrito 2!—Algunas mujeres en la parte de atrás están gritando mi nombre y yo sonrío pero no hago nada seductor, como normalmente haría. En vez de eso, salgo del escenario y entro en el vestíbulo donde me encuentro con esos hermosos ojos plateados.

Sí, definitivamente hay una chica.


End file.
